<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riku's sunburn by Xyzcl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601126">Riku's sunburn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl'>Xyzcl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, M/M, Sun Burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku gets a sunburn, Sora tries to help him without the help of magic or potions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riku's sunburn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got a sunburn and immediately thought "but what if Riku got one and wasn't allowed to use magic?" so here we are</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riku let out a pained hiss as he felt hands moving along his back, staying facedown on his bed while he clenched his teeth. He gripped his pillow to keep from shifting away from the gentle hands attempting to soothe his burns with aloe gel while his boyfriend whispered apologies to him. Sora pressed a soft kiss to an unburned patch of Riku’s skin before reaching for the pain relief cream his mother had given him to help. They’d finally gotten some time off, time away from all the responsibilities of being a keyblade wielder, time to just be normal teenagers like they would be if they’d never left the islands, and there they were, spending their first night away from the fights in Sora’s bedroom treating a rough sunburn without the use of magic. If they could use magic or potions this would be over in an instant but they’d both promised king Mickey and Yen Sid that while they were trying to live like normal boys, they wouldn’t rely on their keyblades, magic, or any of the items they were used to using. </p>
<p>“It’ll be okay Riku, mom said it’ll be healed in a couple days.” Sora whispered reassuringly as he rubbed the menthol scented cream into the skin of his boyfriend’s back. </p>
<p>“This is just embarrassing after the last year.” Riku mumbled into the pillow he was holding. “I guess I got too used to just using magic whenever I was hurt.”</p>
<p>The younger teen let out a quiet chuckle. “We’re gonna have a lot to get used to again when this is all over, huh?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, what are our parents gonna say when we finally come back for good?” Riku carefully grabbed one of his boyfriend’s hands and squeezed it. “Your mom already knows everything. She knows about the war, the monsters, and us, but what’s gonna happen when my parents are finally home when we’re home and when we finally manage to contact your dad?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Riku, I haven’t talked to my dad in a long time....” Sora carefully laid down next to the other boy on his bed and smiled at him. “As long as we’re together though, I’m sure we can handle anything! Even if your parents and my dad don’t accept us, we’ve still got my mom, Kairi, all our other friends, and we’ve always got each other.”</p>
<p>“No matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you.” Riku promised with a smile. “And once this is all over, I wanna ask you something. Promise me when it’s all over you’ll come back Sora.”</p>
<p>“I promise Riku. When this is all over, we’ll both come home and just have a normal life together.” </p>
<p>Riku carefully pulled his boyfriend closer, trying not to aggravate the sting of his burn as he cuddled with Sora. “Together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>